


pink dresses

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Closet Sex, Dom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, M/M, Maid Cafe, Maids, Rimming, Sub Lee Taeyong, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “We shouldn’t be doing t-this, I’m at work” Taeyong managed to choke out in between.“Never stopped you before, what’s so different how huh? Don’t pretend you don’t practically undress me with your eyes, begging me to fuck you in front of everyone so they all know what a cute little whore you are for me.”-- PHEW ASSERTIVE DOM DOYOUNG IS A C O N C E P T





	pink dresses

Doyoung walked to the doors of the cafe, and took a deep breathe. There was a small maid cafe about 5 blocks from his apartment, and Yuta's sister had recommended the place to him once before. 

He took her word for it, and entered the cafe. He started to walk to an empty table, and while doing so he bumped into someone.

The hot liquid, which was coffee, has been spilt all over Doyoung's clean white t shirt, and he yelled as the hot drink landed on his skin. 

He looked up to meet eyes with a petite pink haired boy, wearing a baby pink maids dress and thigh high stockings.

Doyoungs shirt, sticking to his stomach and revealing his defined chest.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry  
m-master I didn't see you"

"Oh it's fine love, be more careful next time okay?"

Taeyong felt his cheeks turning red. He bowed and scurried away to get the customer a wet towel to clean his mess.

The boy stretches across the counter to grab a towel. Leaning just a little too far his frilly dress climbing his thighs.

Doyoung cursed under his breath looking at the back of the cute waiter's slim, legs clothed with light pink thigh high stockings.

He sneers from under his gaze and watches as he continues to struggle for the towel. Doyoung doesn't make an effort to help loving the view from where he stood.

Taeyong finally reached the cloth and walked back over to the man he spilt coffee all over. 

 

"I'm terribly sorry again master for mess I have made. There might be a new shirt in the back I could find for you?" Taeyong fluttered his pretty eyelashes up at the taller male. 

"That would be perfect." Doyoung watches as the petite waitress walked away. 

His eyes following each step he took the short dress bouncing leaving him to wonder what hid underneath.

3 minutes passed and the cute waitress still hasn't come back. Doyoung slowly walked through the same door that the other went through, searching for the boy.

It didn't take him long before he saw him frantically going through a box to look for a shirt that would match the broad boy he just met.

As he was searching, Doyoungs attentioned was turned to the boys lower area. 

His dress had ridden up from bending down so low, revealing a small pair of light pink underwear.

Doyoung exhaled slowly and turned his head to the side admiring the smaller boy. 

He walks over to the waitress and pulls the bow tied in the back letting his apron fall to the floor.

Taeyong squealed and jumped up holding his apron in place, "excuse me sir but that wasn't very nice" he pouted trying to tie it back with no luck, "can you help me tie it?" 

"Sorry babe but you don't need help putting stuff on, you'll be needing helping taking it off"

Doyoung pulled Taeyong by the waist taking up the space between them. Faces only inches apart.

"W-what are you doing?" Taeyong stuttered, his cheeks flushing a bright pink color that matched his dress.

"Don't be afraid baby boy, I'll take good care of you" Doyoung whispered as he brought his lips to Taeyongs forehead. He planted a light kiss on his forehead, then his nose, then his lips.

Doyoung smiled into the kiss knowing exactly what he was doing to the waitress. He runs a hand up his dress, grabbing his thigh. 

The older moans throwing his head backwards his now sweaty bangs moving from his eyes. 

"S-sir..."

"Please...call me daddy."

“We shouldn’t be doing t-this, I’m at work” Taeyong managed to choke out in between.

“Never stopped you before, what’s so different how huh? Don’t pretend you don’t practically undress me with your eyes, begging me to fuck you in front of everyone so they all know what a cute little whore you are for me.” 

This took Taeyong by surprise, though he knew Doyoung wasn’t wrong.

The older eventually gave in to Doyoungs sinful words, and opened his legs back up.

Doyoung starts with the smallers jaw line, peppering kisses up and down, as his hands massage the waitress making him gasp in surprise. Taeyong covered his mouth from embarrassment. 

Doyoung bites Taeyongs ear lobe while taking the olders hands away from his mouth, "don't keep those lovely sounds to yourself, selfish baby boys get punished"

Doyoung pulled Taeyongs body tightly onto his own, causing both of their members to touch slightly. 

Taeyong tensed up at the feeling, but loosening up as Doyoung slipped off his pretty pink panties. "Baby boy can you please" Doyoung whispered as he motioned to his tight jeans. 

“What sir, what do you want me to do?”

 

 

“Get on your knees. Now.”

Taeyong gulped, becoming more aroused at the youngers stern tone. He didn't want a punishment, so he got down on one knee and began to unbuckle Doyoung.

Doyoung runs his hands through his pink hair and gazes down at the small boy fumbling with his belt buckle. He eventually gets it undone and pulls down the strangers jeans exposing the tent in his boxer. 

"Mmmm you look so good on your knees baby" 

 

"Do I keep going sir?"

 

Doyoung stops running his hands through his hair and instead grabs a fist full of it pulling the waitresses head back gently. 

"What did I say babe. That's not my name."

 

 

"Oh I'm s-so sorry d-daddy."

 

 

"Now show daddy what the pretty little mouth of yours can do." 

 

Taeyong licked his bulge through his boxers to see what would happen and to his amazement Doyoung groaned in delight .

Taeyong slid down Doyoung boxer to let his member be free. Taeyong eyes widens,  
"D-daddy you're s-so big! I don't think I c-can"

"Well baby you do your best, I know you don't disappoint daddy now will you?" Doyoung said with a sharp rasp coating his voice. The older wrapped his plump lips on his hardening member. "O-oh d-daddy" 

Taeyong moaned as he took it all in, earning hard wet moans from Doyoung. He pumped slowly, looking up at Doyoung with puppy dog eyes. Doyoung grasped at Taeyong hair, tugging slightly.

Taeyong began to get more creative with the deed. He moved all the way down to the youngers shaft and twirled his tongue around the underside earning a deep groan from him. 

"Mmm fuck baby, you know just what to do." 

 

One hand still holding onto the pink locks and the other in his own hair biting his bottom lip.

Doyoung was about to hit his climax with Taeyongs sinful mouth but pulled him off before he orgasmed. He pulled Taeyong back up, their mouths meeting in the middle.

Taeyong was confused why he stopped him but he didn't want to question since punishment was still up for grabs. 

Doyoung slid his hand down the littlers back, sliding under his dress and started teasing his hole. 

Moving his finger slowly around the rim of the waitresses entrance, he could feel the older tighten up. 

This only excited Doyoung more as he took his middle finger and soaked it in his mouth, in an attempt to loosen his baby boy up. 

He slowly touch the inside of his partners entrance, curling his finger inside. Taeyong gripped hard at the closet rack, tightening himself around Doyoung as tears brimmed his eyes.

 

“Aw is my little slut too tight? Not for long baby” Doyoung smirked at the olders winces.

 

Doyoung stuck his whole finger in, kissing Taeyongs neck while doing so to reassure him. "Are you okay baby?" Doyoung whispered and he trailed kisses around his neck.

"F-fuck yes god dammit" Taeyong squealed as he pressed himself against Doyoungs huge hand. Pain quickly turned to pleasure as Taeyong began to loosen up around him. 

Doyoung grins at the olders excitement and entered another finger. 

 

"Tell me what you think baby."

 

Taeyong bites his bottom lip and rolls his head backwards without answering. 

 

He started moving in the opposite direction to get him deeper inside himself. 

 

“Such a slut aren’t you baby?” Taeyong nodded quickly as he fucked himself further onto the youngers fingers.

 

"Eager are we? Mmm I like your enthusiasm,  but remember whose in charge." Doyoung pushed a third finger in with no warning making Taeyong moan sinfully. 

 

Doyoung was pushing his fingers deeper and deeper into Taeyong trying to find that sweet bundle of nerves.

Taeyong was a moaning mess, saying things on the lines of 'more daddy' or 'deeper daddy' which was driving Doyoung insane. 

As Doyoung kept his rhythm, Taeyong let out a high pitches moan signaling he found his prostate.

Doyoung took his fingers out to Taeyongs disappointment but soon gasping when he was forcefully turned around so his back was touching Doyoungs broad chest. 

 

"Please daddy I need more." Taeyong started to undo the buttons on the others shirt wanting to feel what lied underneath. Taeyong gulped at the sight of Doyoungs toned chest, making the latter smirk.

 

Doyoung took his member and lined it up with Taeyong entrance and whispered in his ear , "Are you ready?" Doyoung asked teasing the older still.

He enters his tip slowly pulling it out and pushing it in further each time. 

 

"Daddy p-please keep g-going"

 

"Doyoung. I want to hear you say my name. It's Doyoung."

The older gasps as the newly named stranger rams into him.

 

"A-ah Doyoung"

 

 

The younger grins and quickens his pace growling as the waitress continues to scream his name.

 

"Mmm im close baby" Doyoung choked out as he was about to reach his peak. He shoved him self hard inside Taeyong, causing the older to scream. 

 

Doyoung put a hand over Taeyongs mouth, to prevent anyone from hearing them.

"You never told me your name sweetie." Doyoung said as he tried to catch his breath.

 

"Doyoung-ah m-my name i-is T-Taeyong sir" 

 

he whispered softly as he grabbed Doyoungs thigh. He squeezed it tightly, not having anything else to hold onto. Doyoung couldn't take it and had to finish off.

"I'm almost there Taeyong, I'm close" Doyoung groaned, leaning his head back as he continued to pound into his waitress.

 

Doyoung turned Taeyong around so their bare chests were against one another's. Taeyong wrapped his legs around Doyoung and prepared himself for Doyoung to finish. 

 

He stroked Doyoungs bare chest, and licked all over his stomach. Doyoung went as fast and as hard as he could, the room filling with breathless moans and the smell of the sweat dripping from their foreheads.

Doyoung finally reached his climax and released inside of Taeyong, which was a feeling he was very fond off.

 

Doyoung pulled slowly out of Taeyong, as the cum was still dripping out. Taeyong grabbed Doyoung and licked off the excess, leaving kisses all around him.

 

He kissed all the way up his bare chest, soon meeting his lips. 

 

Taeyong connected his lips to Doyoungs, and they quickly deepened the kiss as they went along.

They pulled apart both heavily breathing, sweaty foreheads touching and the rush of the orgasm slowly fading.

 

"You wanna come back to my place, I'm not completely done with you yet baby boy" 

 

 

"Master my shift isn't over till 12."

"You can call in and say that you suddenly felt really dizzy and need to go home" 

 

Doyoung continued to lazily stroke Taeyongs dick while nibbling some hickeys on the boys neck. Taeyong whimpered but nodded in agreement letting Doyoung take him back to his house. 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Couple hours later

 

 

-

 

 

Taeyong had his head resting in the crook of his boyfriends neck all freshly clean after their time today. 

 

Doyoung had his arms around the others body, drawing little patterns on his back just soaking in each other's presence.

 

"You know Tae, we should role play like this more often" 

 

 

Doyoung slid his hand down to lazily slap Taeyongs ass and he only hummed in agreement.


End file.
